


Gangrel

by TheVoidInMyHead



Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [5]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidInMyHead/pseuds/TheVoidInMyHead
Summary: Experimental micro fiction.
Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646728





	Gangrel

Isabel didn't like people on her turf. She'd claimed this part of the forest for herself. The pack of wolves that came with it were bound to her and one of them had just detected an intruder.

She made her way towards them. It was probably just a human who'd gotten lost.

As the intruder came into view Isabel could tell it was a woman, and she was in fact kindred. Could even be another Gangrel judging by the dirt covering her.

"You're on my turf," Isabel told her as soon as the other woman was within earshot.

The woman smiled. "Sorry about that. I don't intend on staying long. I just wanted to have a chat since I heard someone lives here. I'm basically your neighbor now. Name's Clare. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"I don't shake hands, sorry." Isabel smirked, waiting to see if Clare would be offended.

She wasn't. "That's fine by me. Who's your companion?"

"That's Gabe, and his pack is hanging out somewhere nearby." She scanned the area and spotted them to the south. "You said you claimed a spot of land up here? Show me the boundaries, so I can respect them."

Clare nodded. "Of course. Got time? Then come along."

Isabel addressed Gabe, "You keep watch here until I'm back."

On her command the wolf sat down with watchful eyes and Isabel left, but not before petting him.

She knew it wasn't a trap. She had sensed that Clare had no intention to do harm. This would be her first neighbor who she actually considered becoming friends with.


End file.
